Unfaithful
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Ella podía amarla con la misma o incluso más intensidad que un hombre. Incluso cuándo sus sollozos le hacían ahogarse en su desesperación, sabía que esas cadenas llamadas "Sociedad", "Familia" e incluso "Matrimonio" podrían alejarle más de su lado. Se aferró a su cálido cuerpo derramando lágrimas y decidió que cuánto más le apretaran esas cadenas, más infiel estaba dispuesta a ser.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha así como cada Vocaloid es propiedad de sus respectiva empresa.

 **Este fic participa en el reto de Amor Prohibido del foro Mundo Vocaloid.**

* * *

 **Unfaithful**

Le dolía.

Le dolía a más no poder.

Era el tipo de dolor que se instalaba en su pecho y no le dejaba respirar. Que le hacía pensar que se ahogaría en cualquier momento. Que le ataba el alma al suelo y le impedía moverse o pensar con normalidad.

Sus lágrimas fluían sin cesar y ella no hacía nada por intentar pararlas. Encerrada en ese enorme guardarropa, dónde los invitados habían dejado sus abrigos y pertenencias para poder disfrutar del banquete. Su pomposo y radiante vestido de novia había chocado con algunos de ellos tirándolos al suelo, su pelo azul atado en dos coletas parecía un desastre y el velo que antes llevaba enganchado se había quedado abandonado en algún pasillo de ese enorme hotel.

Pero todo eso le daba igual.

En ese momento lo único que le importaba era la persona enfrente de ella, que secaba sus lágrimas pasando sus cálidas manos por sus mejillas y le daba un tierno beso en sus labios, uno detrás de otro, susurrando palabras de apoyo y amor para calmarla. Su hermoso pelo, largo y ondulado de color rosa, brillaba con la luz tenue del vestidor y su vestido azul cielo, a juego con sus hermosos ojos, no hacían más que hiptonizarla. Y era por eso por lo que le dolía tanto, le dolía tanto amarla, le dolía tanto quedarse prendada de ese cuerpo, de esos ojos, de esa mujer tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera ¿Estaba mal? ¿Estaba mal amar con tanta intensidad? ¿Estaba mal que su corazón latiera desenfrenado y se derritiera con cada uno de sus cálidos besos?

Se suponía que el día más importante para una mujer, era el día de su boda. Pero para Hatsune Miku, era el día en el que le imponían unas cadenas de acero irrompibles, impidiéndole ser libre.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y en un lujoso hotel a las afueras de la ciudad, se celebraba la boda de la hija menor de la familia Hatsune. Una de las familias más prósperas de la ciudad, propietaria de una enorme empresa multinacional con una multitud de propiedades y firmas que les habían llevado a amasar una fortuna. Todas las altas esferas y personajes conocidos de la ciudad habían sido invitados, cada uno de ellos dándole las felicidades por su matrimonio con una sonrisa fingida y un regalo caro.

Miku no quería eso. Nunca lo quiso. Odiaba esas sonrisas falsas, odiaba esa hipocresía y ese interés con el que todos se le acercaban para obtener algo de ella y de su familia.

Tal vez por eso se había enamorado de Luka.

El día que ella se presentó en su casa como la nueva secretaria de su padre, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Admiraba la forma en la que esa muchacha tan joven había llegado a trabajar junto con su progenitor, administrando una de las mayores multinacionales a su lado. Pero no era solo su talento o su belleza, la cuál todos reconocían nada más verla. Ella le habló con dulzura y se acercó sin segundas intenciones, no como anteriores empleados de su padre, que intentaron camelarla con promesas falsas y regalos inservibles. No, Luka no lo hizo. Luka le sonreía con naturalidad, hablaba con ella como lo que era, un ser humano y no un objeto para tener más poder en una empresa. Se hicieron amigas rápidamente y antes de darse cuenta se había abierto a la pelirrosa más de lo que se había abierto a su propio hermano. Quedando a solas incontables veces, en su casa, en la suya propia, escapándose a la cafetería de la avenida para comer ese pastel de fresa que probaron juntas y tanto les gustó. Sospechaba que su padre lo sabía, que él sabía lo bien que se llevaba con su nueva asesora y que no le importaba, ya que confiaba en ambas. Pero él no sabía hasta que punto llegarían esos sentimientos. Le contó como se sentía, como odiaba el cinismo que su familia mostraba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, como le dolía que no vieran ni aceptaran lo que pensara al respecto, sintiéndose como una muñeca decorativa que solo servía para llamar la atención cuándo fuera necesario, se lo contó todo y Luka nunca le juzgó, nunca se lo negó, ella le cogía de la mano y le daba su apoyo en silencio mientras le miraba a los ojos. Su amabilidad, su belleza, su comprensión, su calidez, toda ella le hacía sentirse querida de una forma que nunca antes sintió. Esa amistad y cariño que creía tenerle, fue evolucionando a algo más profundo de lo que llegó a pensar en un principio. Para cuándo quiso abrir los ojos, los latidos de su corazón ya se disparaban al verla, sus mejillas se tornaban rojas cuándo pensaba en su sonrisa, cuándo quedaban no podía evitar admirarla más de lo que ya lo hacía y esos abrazos que se daban al despedirse duraban un poco más, pero ninguna se quejaba porque no tenían porque hacerlo, no tenían porque arrepentirse de algo que querían hacer y les hacía sentir tan bien. Nunca se preguntó si estaba bien sentirse así por una mujer, porque a veces cuándo encendía la tele u hojeaba algún manga o una revista en cualquier librería, veía a dos mujeres dándose la mano, un abrazo e incluso un beso y no podía evitar pensar que parecían felices, parecían libres. Por que ella había llegado a la conclusión, de que el amor no entendía de géneros ni de edad. Aún siendo una mujer, estaba segura de que podía amar a Luka con la misma intensidad que un hombre.

Finalmente, ese día de invierno en el que ambas quedaron para mirar las luces de Navidad por la ciudad, Luka le besó. Fue un simple roce, a escondidas del mundo, en una calle poco transitada por la que no pasaba nadie. Pero ese roce le hizo ver las estrellas y el cielo en un instante, porque era lo que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo y fue tan maravilloso, tan cálido y hermoso como se lo había imaginado. Cuándo abrió los ojos, alcanzó a vislumbrar un leve sonrojo en la cara de la pelirrosa y sus ojos azules le miraban con cierta duda. Como si se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, como si tuviera miedo de que se alejara de su lado. Y no iba a hacerlo, a partir de ese momento nunca estaría dispuesta a hacerlo. Ese día se lanzó a sus brazos como una niña, emocionada y sonriente e hizo lo que más deseaba en el mundo, correspondió a sentimientos, todos y cada uno de ellos. Le dijo que le amaba, que la idolatraba, que quería estar a su lado más que como una amiga y todo eso lo aceptó. Ambas lo aceptaron, con una sonrisa y un suave beso en aquella noche nevada.

Desde ahí todo fue felicidad y alegría. Cada mañana, tarde y noche que pasaban juntas, era como una bendición. Los apasionados besos, los cálidos abrazos, esas noches sin dormir, esas sonrisas tan llenas de vida y esperanza. Miku se preguntaba como había podido siquiera pensar que era feliz sin estar al lado de Luka. Quería que eso durara siempre, que jamás acabara. Quería estar enterrada en sus brazos hasta la eternidad, pero al parecer era demasiado pedir.

El día que su hermano Mikuo le dijo que su padre le había comprometido, su mundo se desmoronó. Se sentó en el sofá sin fuerza para levantarse y al rato su padre entró en la habitación para corroborar lo que su hermano había dicho.

Le habían comprometido con Shion Kaito, otro hijo de una familia adinerada. Para mejorar las relaciones entre ambas empresas de las respectivas familias.

Se echó a llorar allí mismo. Le suplicó a su padre una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, que no le obligara a casarse con un desconocido, que no podía hacerlo. Él no le escuchó. Le preguntó una y otra vez si estaba saliendo con otra persona, pero se congeló porque era incapáz de decirle la verdad. Era incapáz de decirle a su padre que se había enamorado de una mujer, que estaba saliendo con ella y que esa mujer era su secretaria. No podía decírselo sabiendo que su padre cambiaba de canal cada vez que salía una noticia referente a la homosexualidad, no podía decírselo habiendo escuchado a su madre decir "Que asco ¿De que van esos dos?" cuándo vieron a dos hombres cogidos de la mano por la calle. Le rompía el corazón en miles de pedazos, ahogándose a cada sollozo que escapaba de sus labios. Suplicó, lloró, gritó e incluso amenazó con escaparse de casa. Pero lo único que recibió de su padre, fueron sus gritos y sus reproches, diciéndole que era una desagradecida, que debía hacer algo por su familia y que dejara de llorar por algo tan nimio como un matrimonio, pues como ella ya había supuesto, sus padres nunca llegaron a sentir amor el uno por el otro. Cuándo Mikuo quiso defenderla, lo único que sacó fue un bofetón y un sollozo más fuerte de su parte que los anteriores.

Y se rindió. No tuvo más remedio.

Luka también lloró, lo sabía aunque no la hubiera visto. Porque a la mañana siguiente de haberle dado la noticia, apareció en su casa con la nariz roja y los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Pero no podía decir nada, no podía porque era la secretaria de su padre y la prioridad de este en ese momento era organizar la boda de la peliazul, sin saber cuánto daño estaba haciendo tanto a su hija como a su asesora. Pero ninguna pudo decir nada, porque sabían que nadie a su alrededor lo aceptaría, que no podían cambiar lo que iba a pasar, que su destino ya había sido trazado y no podrían estar juntas. No libremente, al menos.

Y entonces, lamentándose una y otra vez de su nefasto destino, se preguntaron si Dios o el universo se reían a costa suya y de su desgracia. Durante toda la ceremonia, Miku se obligó a tener una máscara de felicidad e indiferencia, actuándo como se suponía que debía actuar una novia enamorada. Pero cuándo dijo el "Sí quiero" y se aproximó a besarse con el peliazul que se estaba convirtiendo en su marido, no le pasó desapercibido el aire triste y desolador con el que Luka le miraba desde los asientos de atrás. Supo que estaba haciendo acoplo de todos sus esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo y le comprendía, porque ella también quería salir corriendo de aquella iglesia y no volver más.

Eran las doce y media de la noche y en un lujoso hotel se celebraba la boda de Hatsune Miku y Shion Kaito. Pero la novia había desaparecido y el novio se encontraba hablando con un hombre de pelo largo y morado con un aire triste en sus ojos.

No quería saber si la estaban buscando, porque lo que Miku quería, era quedarse encerrada en ese guardarropa con Luka durante toda su vida. Porque había sido arrastrada por la pelirrosa hasta allí, cuándo la gente del banquete había empezado a levantarse de las mesas y bailar. Porque cuándo cerraron la puerta del vestidor tras ellas, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar desconsolada y buscar la calidez de su abrazo. No podía soportarlo, era tan doloroso. Aún si Luka le susurraba al oído que estaba bien, que la gente pensaba que eran amigas, que podrían seguir viéndose sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Eso ya lo sabía. Ella ya sabía que Luka seguiría a su lado, estuviera casada o no. Porque aún nadie había sido capáz de darse cuenta de la magnitud que tenían los sentimientos de una por la otra. Pero Miku quería algo más, ella quería abrazarla, besarla, cogerle de la mano en público. Gritar a los cuatro vientos que la ama y que no se arrepiente de ello. Y le duele tanto que ya no pueda hacerlo, que haya gente que no lo acepte y que esos susurros de amor que la otra le daba le hincharan el corazón de tristeza y desesperanza.

Infiel. Estaba siendo infiel y no le importaba. Porque ella sabía que Kaito opinaba lo mismo de su matrimonio. Sabía que él no quería casarse, que se opuso hasta la saciedad y que también había llevado una sonrisa falsa durante toda la ceremonia. Y al igual que no se le había pasado desapercibida la mirada desolada de Luka durante la boda, también se dió cuenta de la expresión abatida de un hombre con el pelo morado, sentado en la parte del novio y mirándo a este con intensidad. Se dió cuenta de que ella no era la única que había perdido su libertad en aquella boda y aún si no podría llegar a amar a Kaito, simpatizaba con él y sabía que él también estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de una familia rica y avariciosa que le trataba como un objeto para negociar.

Y mientras se aferraba a Luka desesperadamente en la oscuridad de ese armario, decidió que a ella no le importaría que su ahora marido se acurrucara en los brazos de otro hombre, porque sabía que a él tampoco le molestaría que amara a Luka más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

Supo que esas cadenas llamadas sociedad, familia e incluso se atrevería a decir matrimonio, podrían alejarle de su pelirrosa más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Pero cuánto más le apretaran esas cadenas, más infiel estaba dispuesta a ser.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Hola ~

Antes que nada, gracias por dignarte a leer ese one-shot o al menos a abrirlo.

Tenía que escribir un MikuLuka o acabaría muriendo, y antes que nada: Sí, es un KAITO x Gakupo lo que he estado insinuando al final, no pude evitarlo. Todo Vocaloid es mi perdición en general y tengo tantas parejas e ideas para escribir que a veces pienso que no me dará tiempo a todo. No sé como he podido escribir esto, es demasiado cruel hasta para mí, he sufrido escribiéndolo, enserio. Pero la temática del concurso del foro es "Amor Prohibido" y me he esforzado en hacerlo lo mejor que he podido.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
